


【寒湛】污小蓝蓝 3

by kawayina



Category: all湛
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawayina/pseuds/kawayina
Kudos: 10





	【寒湛】污小蓝蓝 3

蓝湛坐在温若寒腿间，嘴里不断发出闷哼声，这会儿，他正被身后人揉捏着愈发饱满的胸脯，那双宽大手掌又往下游走，最终抚上了鼓胀小腹。圆滚滚的肚子里，孕育着一个小生命，许是受孕的缘故，蓝湛面颊看着更为柔和，似如练的月光倾洒于全身，使得他看起来徒增几分妩媚。

“呃，呜呜。。”被男人骚扰的狠了，蓝湛奋力往下一蹬，欲挣脱开温若寒束缚。哪知宗主竟是箍的更紧，逼得白衣小公子完全动弹不得。

“放开，放开。。。”蓝湛摇过肩膀，试图驱赶啃（）咬自己脖颈间的那个人。

“坐好。”温若寒扶着蓝湛日渐丰腴的腰肢，把小公子转过身来，眼前那张粉粉嫩嫩的小脸蛋儿，胀的愈发羞红。对上温若寒冷峻如寒冰般严厉的目光时，蓝湛心头一惊，侧着脑袋，似是躲躲闪闪。然而最后，他还是被迫坐在温若寒腿间，胸口处被吮（）吸的微微发疼，锁骨处满是被疼爱过的红斑，如雪白中绽开的红梅，竟是美的出尘，不落庸俗。

“唔。。”蓝湛两条修长白腿直直垂下，蹭着温若寒硬质下摆布料，光溜溜的玉足踮在地面上。为了不让怀里人儿挣脱开束缚，温若寒掐着蓝湛腿根，将他往上提了提，随后就势把一声不吭的小公子抱了起来。

如同年轻时抱亲子那般，温若寒暗自心道：这么看起来蓝二公子还挺乖巧的，比起不听话的晁儿。

蓝湛觉得腹部一阵绞痛，下半身胀胀的，他有些害怕地扭了扭小屁股，喃喃道：“放，放我下来。。”

近些时日以来，自己尚还年幼的蓝湛，却怀了六个月的身孕，加之温若寒见着胎已稳，时不时在寝殿烛火熄灭后，摸黑把裹在被子里的蓝二公子扒出来，咬着对方耳垂，大（）棒在那粘腻的穴（）口处摩擦，略显嫌弃地将阳ju寸寸挤入。蓝湛咬唇，双手推搡着身上的侵犯者，眼眶再度湿润，无意识抽搐了一下，缩了缩屁眼，骚（）穴一下子咬紧了入侵的大棒棒。

“呃，呜呜。。”由于经常被进入身子，蓝湛总会半夜里被梦魇惊醒，此时，他薄唇微微颤抖，身下疲软的玉jing胀的难受。这几日也许是被疼的狠了，也不知为何，蓝湛失禁次数愈发频繁，前几次他还憋的住，然而今日，竟不知为何，没忍住。

肮脏腥臭的液体，从前（）端渗出，蓝湛害怕地钻进温若寒胸口，脸蛋儿羞的红扑扑。感受到托着自己软软屁股的那手，往前摸了摸湿透的衣物下摆，羞的他连呻（）吟声都不敢发出。

“又尿裤子上了？”温若寒倒也不恼，他低下头，亲了亲埋入自己胸口的蓝湛那滚烫脸颊，轻声道，“既然脏了，就去洗。”

蓝湛瞪着一双浅瞳，警觉地抬头，瞥了一眼温若寒，他隐隐觉得身后又疼又胀。他亦能预料到，等下被扔入浴池后，温若寒定不会轻易放过自己。

身在不夜天，日夜被按压着，终是沉沦。。


End file.
